Gone
by Rainbow Dust
Summary: "She couldn't be gone, he touched her! .. No.. he, he hadn't touched her."  Sirius wont accept that she's gone, she can't be gone, Lily and James are lying.  Oneshot. Complete. Review?


Gone  
>- Sirius and Marlene -<p>

He sighed, looking over at her. "What are you doing here?"

She had a playful grin on her face. "Dancing, what else?" she said sarcastically. "Seriously Sirius, what am I doing? I'm sitting."

"-On my bed."

"-On your bed."

"When you should be resting in yours."

"Why can't I rest in yours?" she pouted playfully.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Marlene, me and you, and a bed.. Are you sure that's not going to end in a bad way?"

Marlene's eyes grew big as she put a hand to her heart. "Are you saying I'm_ bad_?"

Sirius groaned, leaning his head back on his pillow.

She grinned.

He stuck his tongue out at her.

She stood up, walking around the bed and towards him. "You should sleep."

He yawned, "Can I have a kiss?" he reached forward as to grab her hand but she took a step back.

"You can't." she said, just above a whisper and then she was gone.

He blinked staring at the spot she'd been standing and then shook his head, he didn't understand her at times.

He then closed his eyes fully.

"Sirius! Sirius!" the loud voice burst into Sirius' room.

Sirius groaned and burried his head into the sheets.

"-Sirius! Sirius Orion-"

"What!" he finally shot up in the bed, staring at James annoyed.

"Lily cooked breakfast for us all."

Sirius sighed and nodded, he forced himself out of the bed and followed James out the room and into the kitchen.

Lily had put out plates from everyone on the kitchen table.

Sirius counted them with his eyes, just out of boredom.

Twenty three..

Twenty three? That couldn't be right.. They.. they were always twenty four-

"James, who died?" he managed out, spotting a spot on the table where there wasn't a plate.

"What?" James replied in a sleep drunken voice.

"There, there are only twenty-three plates." Sirius said, pointing at the empty spot on the table.

He knew that spot... that.. that spot was never empty.

She-Marlene-always sat there.

"We are only twenty three Sirius," Lily said in a soft tone behind him. "You know this,"

Sirius twirled around, his eyes dark grey. "You forgot to put out a plate for her."

Lily shook her head, her eyes watering. "No I didn't Sirius,"

Sirius turned to James, throwing his hands in the air. ".James tell her!"

James put a hand on his shoulder. "Sirius, don't do this again."

Again? What was he doing? He only wanted a plate for her, she needed food-

"She's gone Sirius. It's been four days, Sirius." Lily said, looking down.

Lily had been afraid of this, today they were going to burry her. He was bound to be upset. He'd done this the first day after her death, she'd always known it was bound to happen again.

"No." Sirius shook his head, gesturing his hand towards his bedroom. "I just saw her! She was with me-"

James shook his head. "No Sirius, she's gone."

"She was just-" Sirius trambled. "I.. I touched her-"

"No, you didn't Sirius." Lily said.

"Yes-" he had - he had touched her!

.. No.. he almost had touched her.. but .. she backed away...

"She was in my room, she was-"

Had she been standing? Or.. sitting? .. Laying?

He couldn't remember.

Why.. why couldn't he remember?

"It's okay Sirius," Lily choked up, tearing her eyes from his broken face.

"She's okay!" Sirius growled, he turned around and sprinted towards her room.

He ignored James' and Lily's yelling as he forced the door open and entered.

He stopped dead in his steps.

She was there, lying on the bed, under the covers.

"Marlene," he smiled.

He'd been right, she was there. She was okay.

He walked closer to her, bringing his hand out to touch her but he couldn't.

He pulled his hand back, there was something keeping him away from her.

"Sirius, you can't touch her." James said as he walked into the room, his arms draped over the sobbing Lily.

"We cast a spell around her body so it wouldn't go bad.. for the funeral." Lily managed up. "The funeral Sirius, it's today."

"You're not making sense!" Sirius shook his head, staring with anger at his friends. "She's okay! Just look at her!"

Lily shook her head again, pulling up her wand and waving it towards Marlene.

"You can touch her now," she said softly.

Sirius looked from Lily to Marlene.

He hesitated a little before he brough his fingers down and touched her cheek.

He could touch her.

But it wasn't normal - she was cold.

Her skin was more blue than white, her eyes were closed, her lips were fainted red.

"Marlene," he nudged her shoulder.

"Marlene!"

Nothing happened.

He turned to Lily, his eyes dark grey and narrowed. "What did you do to her!" he stared at her wand.

"Lily did nothing!" James snapped, pushing Lily behind him. "Sirius, Marlene is dead!"

"James!" Lily gasped, "Don't say it like that-"

"-She was killed, in the battle at her house, four days ago. You know it Sirius, you were there! You brought her here! You cried with us! She is gone."

Sirius fell to his knees, his fingers wrapping around a stray of her blonde hair.

"No."

James' hand was on his shoulder now. "I'm sorry."

Sirius continued to stare at the blonde. "Please Marlene, open your eyes."

But she didn't move.

"Sirius, I need to put the spell on again," Lily said softly. "So she'll look just as beautiful at her funeral."

James' arms forced them self under Sirius' and pulled him to his feet.

Sirius stared empty eyes at Lily as she cast a spell over Marlene.

He turned around and walked towards the doors, stopping as he reached them and glancing at the body again.

"She's always beautiful."

* * *

><p>... Review?<p> 


End file.
